naughty
by Kai-Lover56
Summary: summary insde the story pls review xxxx ;0
1. Chapter 1

Naughty girls get punished

Summary- Hilary is a pupil in school and Kai is the hot but perverted teacher and when he discovers something and ask Hilary to stay behind one thing lead to another

WARNING: you have been warned slight RAPE

Kai POV

I sat there at my desk waiting for the class to come about 5 minutes later they came walking in some just walked past me but some waved and said "good morning sir" and I smiled back.

When they were all settled and seated I started teaching them maths first thing then after that was independent study for the rest of the day for their end of term project Kai sat down and looked around then spotted one girl in the front row Hilary Tachabina. He watched her closely and thought " she hand nice eyes and from the looks of it nice breasts" he smirked at this though and felt a twitch down below but ignored it.

Then he had to send someone out the class room because they were being ignorant and not doing the work as the boy left he knocked over the pot of pencils. Kai cursed and got down on the floor to pick the pencils one was near hilarys table and when he got closer he saw something under her chair that shocked him she wasnt wearing any panties she was naked under her skirt and he could see her small womanhood and quickly felt himself become hard then the 3:00 clock bell rang and he told everyone goodbye but asked for hilary to stay behind.

Hilary's POV

I wondered why he kept me behind I was good today not talking or talking back to the teacher so I sat on y desk and I saw him pick up his cane I gulped think different things that were going to happen. Then he started to speak

"well hilary I see that u have broken the rules" coming a bit closer to me

"what the heck have I done ive been good all day" she shouted in a worried and angry voice

"no you have'nt" and then I felt something in between my legs and then I saw he put the cane ontop of my womanhood and pressed on it I moaned softly.

"see hilary gilrs are ment to wear panties" he then went lover and put his head inbetween my legs and sucked and I let out a big moan.

"Sir what if someone comes in" and he responded by rushing over to the door and locking it from the inside with his key "now no one can get in" he said with an evil smile and I looked at him scared and realised their now way to escape.

He then placed his finger inside of me "stop please" he kept on going fingering my faster and faster until I reach orgasm and that was it I lost it.

He then took of all my clothes and put me on his desk he kissed me deeply and roughly all I could do was moan. Then I gave up I was hooked and wanted him so I opened my legs as an invitation and he took it.

He slipped of his clothes and when I looked all I saw was this 11 inch cock it was huge and I thought it wasn't going to fit. He then got closer and thrusted into me and I screamed he kept going and going.

I moaned his name and told him to go faster and harder and he did we were addicted to each other then I felt a funny feeling in my stomach I realised I was gonna cum and cum hard

"Im going to cum mmmm im coming im coming AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my voice it was an amazing feeling and a few more thrusts from him and he spilt his seed deep inside of me he then took his cock out of my pussy and told me to suck his cock and I went of and placed it in my mouth and bobbed but he grabbed the back of my hair and control my head and made me bob faster and I gaged a few times he then cummed in my mouth and told me to swallow which I did.

He then told me that from now one I am his and this has to be a secret but it wont be at school it will be at his place we then got both dressed he went to his car and gave me a wink and I went on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Good girl wants no more of it

Sorry for long wait but here chapter 2 enjoy

Rated M-

Hilarys POV-

She was lying on her bed not really believing what just happened at school it was going fine then Mr hiwatari took her virginity away. All she could think about was him and his body and the more she though of his body the more her body got hot then all of a sudden her mum shouted up.

"Hilary can you come down here sweet heart"

"alright mum coming down now"

Hilary got of her bed and exited her room and went down stair to the living room where her mum and dad were sitting waiting patiently for her.

"Hilary we just got a call from your head teacher at school saying today you were really good" her mum explained

"Yes well i have got kind of tired of the detentions really" Hilary said in a quiet voice

"Well he also said that because of that you have also fallen behind in your studies and one of your teachers has agreed to do some home tutoring with you. Isn't that great"

Hilary Gulped and nodded her head she had a feeling at watch teacher has agreed to it.

"Which teachers is it"

"Oh that really nice one you have got Mr Hiwatari such a nice man he is"

Instantly her body got hot and though about him naked and pounding into her

"he also said to go over now to his address here it is now do as your told and be good" here mum told unaware of the true situation her daughter was in.

Hilary left the house and walked to Mr Hiwatari apartment 456 Bell Close. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. He then opened the door and a smile came to his face.

"ah Hilary come on in ive been waiting for you"

"Sir i really don't want to carry on i just wanna finish and catch up with my studies"

"now now Hilary why so rigid did you not like me little present before"

"No sire because i am a student and you are my teacher its not allowed"

He went of to her and started to grope her breasts " yea but what they don't knoe cant hurt them"

Hilary was getting hot now that fact that his hand were rubbing and kneeding her breasts like dough got her hot. Her senses clicked in and she pushed with away she didn't want this any more but he did. He chased after her she was nearly out the door but he grabbed her pulled back in and locked the door and threw the key. He then dragged her to a room which wasn't his but the room was filled with different sex toys and outfits etc. He placed her on the bed and tied her to it. She struggled to get free but it was to late she was caught. He stripped her of her clothing and dug right in to sucking her breasts.

"please ... Please stop"

But he carried on he then put and blind fold over her eyes and whispered to her "the fun begins now" and he used his fingers to rub her womanhood but she was able to stop her self from moaning. She struggles some more but it was only getting him more excited. Then a mobile rang it was hers.

"seems its your parents Hil tell them your sleeping at your mates and that everything is sorted as time and dates with me and u"

She told her parents what he said unaware that her daughter was being raped. He got rid of the phone and got him self naked.

"now suck me"

She shook her head not wanting to suck him off she didn't want to do this anymore it was wrong. So he forced it into her mouth causing her to choke and gag. After about 5 minutes he cummed and told her to swallow she did as he wasn't really giving her any other choice.

He then started to finger her starting with 1 then to 2,3,4 and then to fisting her cause her to scream and struggle but no use she just couldn't escape.

"Struggle as much as u want u cant escape and it excite me further" he said with a sick and sexy smile.

He then got a vibrator toy and place it on her cilt causing her to buck her hips

"ohhhh noo plsss nooo get that off me"

He carried on until she orgasmed

She gave up she just flopped on the bed giving up she was deep into this affair now she was his and no one elses. When he realised she given up he took of the blind fold and released her from her binds.

"were going to do this all night now will u be my slave"

"wh..whhat"

"say it say you will be my slave"

"i ... i will be your slave"

"good not what do you want slave"

"I want your cock in my pussy i want it in my pussyyyyyy"

But he didn't he finger her ass and thrusted fast and hard into her ass and she screamed

"please no not in there it hurts not in my ass"

He carried on faster and faster and she screamed louder and louder he ignored all her please and eventually he cummed all over he ass and then thrusted into her pussy

"tell me tell me how much of a slut you are"

"im a pervert im a slut and and im you slaveeeee" after that she orgasmed and he spilt his seed deep inside of her.

"My precious Hilary you are mine and only mine"

Any he carried on all through the night

Morning 7;00am

She woke up naked in a different room most probs his room. He came in with breakfast and she was confused he practically raped her last night and now hes doing this hes treating me like im his girlfriend and now she was thinking has she got feelings for this guy and then it catched on yes yes she has she realised that she has got feelings for him no loved him her instincts took over and she jumped on him causing him to fall back on his bed and she took his large cock out and sucked it.

"please Mr Hiwatari i love u more that i though i don't want to just be ur slave i want to be more your girlfriend" while sucking on his cock deeply

"very well Hilary of course i have got feelings for u i love u 2 and ur body but i don't have one of my friends to coming over his name is tala and he coming later who would like to meet u if u know wot i mean"

She shook her head

"where going to have a threesome"

Hilary gasped

Review pls thank you till next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Naughty Chapter 3 – Threesome**

**Sorry again for the long wait but here it is enjoy lol**

**Warning – M slight yaoi KaiXHilxTal**

**Nobody's POV – **

"Were going to have a threesome. U me and Tala" Kai explained with a big grin on his face.

"Umm but I don't want to I just want it to be us" Hilary stuttered out but it was the truth she only wanted to share those intimate moments with Kai and Kai alone.

"Don't be Silly Hilary don't knock it until you try it"

**12 hours later at night –**

A knock on the door and Hilary heart started to race.

"Tala nice to see you buddy" shouted Kai

"Nice to see you Kai... so she here I'm so excited look I've got a hard on"

"Yep she is here and don't worry our session now will sort it out for you"

They both entered the room Hilary was and kai introduced tala to her once that was done they went to kai sex room where Hilary was raped.

"Oh man kai she sexy where you find her" Tala looked at her like she was a piece of meat.

"She's my student in my class" Kai said stroking Hilary on the head.

"No way you're fucking once of you pupils Kai u sly dog you" Tala grinned.

Kai put on some music and both kai and tala striped their clothing of and sat down

"Hilary give us both little strip and lap dance will you" Kai grinned

Hilary performed her dance for both of the men but what she saw was even more shocking kai was wanking tala and tala was wanking kai. After she was fully naked in front of them. They both stood up and went over to her.

Kai lead her down on a bench table while licking her pussy and tala pushed his cock into her mouth. "Oh man she is good at this like u said" Tala moaned out kai just responded with a grunt which tala took as an agreement. Hilary was in so much pleasure yet displeasure because she has some strangers cock in her mouth however she carried on.

Few minutes later Hilary and tala got a release and so then kai and tala swapped. Hilary was happy that kai's cock was in her mouth but still wasn't happy about tala licking her out. After kai and Hilary had their release. Tala put a blindfold on her and also a strap ball in her mouth to block it. Kai then got in between Hilary legs and started to finger her with 3 fingers through the ball Hilary was moaning but they were muffled and then tala placed his cock right in kais ass hole.

"Ahhhhh tala" Kai moaned in pleasure

"Mmmm like that kai" Tala responded

After a short while they all released the load and then again swapped places Hilary was get fingered by tala and kai was fucking tala in his ass. Few minutes later they released again and took Hilary's ball out of her mouth she was panting hard and she was really wet down there. Then tala got under her and kai got between her legs. Tala places his cock in her ass and kai put his cock in her pussy. She screamed she never had two cocks in her.

"ohhhh god ohhhh god ohhhh god" she moaned but both meant were grunting enjoying the feeling of their cocks being surrounded before they were about to release they both got up and stood of Hilary wanking until they cummed all over her body. But they wouldn't stop Cumming eventually they did and left Hilary on the floor panting with 2 male cum all over her. The 2 boys then got dressed and kai bid Farwell to tala and thanked him and he was on his way.

He entered the room Hilary was in

"Good girl Hilary your master and loving boyfriend is very proud of u crawl over here"

She slowly crawled over to him and kneeled in front of him

"So as a prise suck my cock like a good little girl" and so she did obeying her master and boyfriend.

She returned to school the next day tired and weak but hid the fast that her teacher is her master and that she is his sex slave. She just hoped he kept to his word and won't do anything here in school.


End file.
